Fallen Angel
by SarahMariee123
Summary: Lied to and jaded by her own village leaves kind and generous Sakura a little naive. She was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, and never returns; but does she even want to? What will become of the 21 year old kunoichi when she's thrown to the wolves? Summary sucks, so just read it!(:
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I am super stuck and have awful writer's block for _Underneath the Underneath._ No, I have not (and willl not) given up on UtU, this is just something to work on, on the side. Anyone who has read UtU please feel free to DM/IM me with any advice.

I plan on these chapters being short, bc like I said, this is just a side project. But, anywho, I've been planning on writing this plot since before I found out Tobi/Madara is really Obito. Oh well. Enjoy!(:

* * *

><p>The sky was black and the air pierced by cries of the innocent. It was hot. Not hot like a typical summer day in Suna, but hot like the inside of an oven. The feeling of heat sucking you dry, making you feel like a turkey left in the oven too , that would be expected when buildings on either side of you are blazing with flames. The small town was blanketed with black. It was like Christmas morning, only there were no happy feelings, no love, and not even snow. No, there was only fear, chaos, and soot. It was Christmas morning from Hell.<p>

The smoke impaired her vision, but she didn't need sight when she had her other senses. Her lungs burned, her mouth tasted ashy, her hair disheveled, but none of this mattered. She was a fierce kunoichi of Konoha, and would fight for what's right even if it would mean the end of her. When her time came, her death would be honorable.

She ran through the streets using her chakra to sense any survivors in need of saving. She passed a small house when she felt it. It was faint, but it was there. If anyone else were to have been sensing they would have missed it. She leaped onto the second story balcony and ran towards the chakra signature. In the bedroom three doors down she encountered a little girl laying on top of a much larger body. The kunoichi sat next to the sobbing girl and touched her shoulder.

"Hey, let me get you out of here. If you breathe in too much smoke you'll be seriously injured."

The sobbing girl hugged the body tighter. "No! I can't leave kaasan!"

Sakura felt empathy for her. She too witnessed the loss of her mother at a young age. Knowing there was no way to convince the girl to leave her side, she painlessly knocked her out, picked her up and took her to safety outside. She saw a woman with a group of children and left the young girl in her care before setting off to save others. Her once cream colored cloak was tarnished and stained a dark ash color.

In the distance she saw the silhouette of a man in a dark cloak with long, dark hair talking to another cloaked man just a few inches shorter than him with short, spiky hair. _There they are. Sheesh you can't trust those two knuckleheads to do anything without goofing around or getting into a petty argument. _She turned around and ran in the opposite direction. _I'll rescue the remaining survivors on this side of the town, I'm sure even Naruto and Sasuke can handle that side._

Running down the roads she couldn't feel anymore survivors, in fact she couldn't feel any signatures at all. Where was her team? _Perhaps they're with Naruto and Sasuke on the other side of town. Wait, I sense one! But they're masking their chakra so I can't sense who it is. Why would anyone need to mask their chakra? This is just a rescue mission?_ Finally, a person came into view, though it was difficult to make out their features through the haze.

She saw the outline of a cloaked figure with a long ponytail. The closer she got the more obvious it became that the person was… blond! _Ino! I finally found someone._

She ran up to the figure, grabbed their shoulder, and spun them around. "Pig! I've been looking for.. you.." Her eyes widened and she cautiously stepped back, away from the person. Only then did she realize that the cloak was not dark because it was dirty like hers, no, it was black. And decorating the cloak were red clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, watch where you're goin, yeah." He looked at her and smirked. "Found ya, Pinkie." As he tried to reach for her she jumped back.

"Why is the Akatsuki looking for me, Deidara?"

"Ohh, so you know me, yeah? I'm honored." He brought both hands up t o his heart. "We're in need of a little entertainment back at base, yeah. Figured you'd be a nice enough distraction." His smirk never left his face. "Now be a good girl, and just come along with me, yeah." Disgust was obvious on her features.

"I'll never willingly go with criminals like you, I'm not a traitor! I am a loyal kunoichi to my village."

The S-ranked missing nin chuckled. "I'll knock you out and drag you if I have to, yeah. You're coming with me." He ran towards her and punched her in the stomach. She flew back into a building, hit the wall, and fell to the ground. She wearily stood up and charged at him with her fist pulled back. Mere inches before her fist could make contact with his jaw, he caught it. He screamed as the impact shattered every bone in his hand up to his elbow, and dislocated his shoulder.

While he was distracted with his injury, she kicked the ground and created a massive ditch beneath him. In her peripheral vision she saw the silhouettes of Sasuke and Naruto walking towards her. She stepped forward to meet them halfway, but she stepped on one of his clay bombs. The explosion knocked her off her feet and caused her become dizzy. She looked up from where she lay on the ground and noticed Sasuke and Naruto get closer. She opened her mouth to call out to them, only it's not who she thought it was. Their cloaks matched the one Deidara wore; Black with red clouds. They weren't her team mates, they were members of the Akatsuki; Pein and someone unknown to Sakura.

The last thing the kunoichi remembered before blacking out was hearing the taller, dark haired nin say, "Very well done, Deidara. You aren't as weak and pathetic as I had feared. Bring her to the compound."


	3. Chapter 3

A big, busty, blonde barged into the hospital room the members of the rescue team were located in. She glanced around the room, making eye contact with each individual, clearly distressed about something. "Where's Sakura?"

The room remained silent, and no one lifted their heads to acknowledge her. Her eyes brimmed with tears, and she asked again, "Where is she?"

The room was silent until a crying Naruto spoke up, not bothering to raise his head. "I wish we knew." It was hardly anything more than a whisper, and his voice cracked.

"What do you mean 'you wish?'"

When Naruto failed to speak up, Ino did so solemnly, "We couldn't find her. After the fires were extinguished, we searched everywhere for her. She left the group to go search the North side of town, and when we went over there the only thing we found was a battle ground. The earth had been destroyed, and trees uprooted. It was obvious Sakura was one of the fighters, though we don't know who her adversary was."

"Who ever the bastards are will pay. They kidnapped and messed with the wrong people. We will find her. Team 8 will be assigned a search mission. Your team leader will be Hatake. You're our best trackers, find her and bring her home safely. You leave in 30. " The crying woman dried her tears and was once again her strong, fierce self.

Naruto rose with his hands balled at his sides. "I'm going too, baa-chan."

She looked at him, and with a final tone said, "No. You. Will. Not. Don't try to beg me to change my mind either. I need you here in the village in case someone else is targeted. When team 8 finds a trail, they'll let us know and I will send the reinforcements. If you do as I say, I may include you in that team. Now sit your ass down, and stay out of the way. We have a dire task at hand." She turned on her heel and made her way to her office to calm her nerves- down an entire bottle of sake or two.

"Kiba, Shino, Kakashi-sensei, meet at the gates in 20. We need to leave before we lose her trace." The typically shy, quiet girl said confidently and assertively. Her usual stutter not present. The rest of the group stared in awe as the raven haired woman left without a second to lose.


	4. Chapter 4

She was cold, dizzy, and uncomfortable. In the distance she could hear the faint murmurs of people talking. She opened her eyes and looked around. She didnt dare move her head, aware of the insane pain that would rush to her head. Her wrists were bound above her head, and her ankles tied together. _Nice one Sakura. Ya got yourself kidnapped by lunatic criminals._

The sound of metal clinging sounded throughout the room as the unknown man from earlier entered the cell. His eyes immediately found hers. They scrutinized her every detail, absorbing it into mind. She lay on the old mattress nude, only a thin sheet covering just an inch above her nipples to her upper thigh. He ogled the attractive young women for what seemed like hours on end. She squirmed under his gaze and turned her head so there wouldn't be eye contact.

His chuckled at her. "What a lovely lady we have here. So fragile, yet so devious. Who would have ever guessed such raw strength and power existed in such a petite girl." He continued when she never turned to acknowledge him." It is polite to look someone in the eye when they are speaking to you." His voice rich as the most exquisite chocolate, and lacked any sign of true annoyance.

"Yeah, well it's not very polite to kidnap a person, nor to strip them of their clothing; but that doesn't seem to mean a thing." She bit back at him.

"Feisty, I like that in a woman. Shows they have personality rather than being a mindless follower."

"Enough beating around the bush, why am I here? What do you want with me?" This time she faced him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead three times over.

"We heard that you were a talented medic, and we just happen to be in need of one. Sasori made an awful doctor, I don't know why we even agreed to him trying. He was very talented at making puppets, but when it came to the real thing he was clueless. No need to fear though, we can rest assured. We have you now." He smiled at her and sat in a chair on the bedside.

"What makes you think I'll work willingly for you? That's absurd. I'm no traitor."

"Well, seeing as A) you are our prisoner and B) you killed our previous medic, you really have no say in the matter." His smile rivaled that of the Cheshire Cat.

Jade green eyes the size of saucers stared into familiar onyx ones. "Who are you, and how do you know who I am?"

He smirked. "Who doesn't know who the apprentice of the Slug Queen is? Especially with such a strong identifying factor such as pink hair."

"Who. Are. You." It was more of a demand than a question.

Amusement was evident on his face. "It is irrelevant who I am. Although, as a fair person, I will reveal my identity if you choose to work under me. I will send in some… persuaders, ,you may call them, in a bit. Until then, sleep well, Princess." With a wink, he was gone.

Once again left in solitude, Sakura did the only thing she could bring herself to do. Sleep.

Little did she know that her dreams would be visited by mysterious man, each and every night.


	5. Chapter 5

Konoha's fastest messenger bird landed on the post outside the mail tower. One of the workers grabbed the paper, and read that it was addressed to the Hokage. She immediately made her way to Tsunade's office to deliver her mail.

When the letter was placed on her desk she immediately recognized it, despite being coded. After cracking the code she read:

_We've been searching for over a month, and there has yet to be a lead. She's vanished. There's nothing else we can do here. On our way back. _

She rubbed her temples and sighed. It took all her strength not to burst into tears, right there on the spot. _Oh Sakura, what have you gotten into? Please be okay. _The woman was strong, but take anyone's daughter and you've just about torn them to shreds.


	6. Chapter 6

Blood. It overwhelmed her senses. She could feel, taste it, smell it, all while she watched it drip down her skin. Porcelain stained with crimson. The contrast was beautiful, like roses covered in snow. She enjoyed seeing her blood spill. In the beginning she abhorred it, but after the torturous sessions she'd been put through, she loved it. She no longer felt the pain, because only seeing herself bleed assured her she was living.

Surviving all that she had these past few weeks is unheard of. Her captors admired her for her strength, and though she hadn't died, she had finally been broken.

"My, my, you are a tough one. Come on, just let this all be over. You can be upstairs, with your own room, comfortable bed, be warm, free to walk around. All you have to do is swear your loyalty over to the Akatsuki." His breath tickled her ear and his nose nuzzled her hair.

She looked at him and said, "I promise to work alongside you in the Akatsuki", so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"Good, good. I'll send someone down to come get you in a few." He began walking but stopped and turned to face her, "Oh, by the way, it's a good thing you finally agreed. You'll learn that I'm typically not a very patient man. And it will be in your best interests to stay on my good side."

Sakura stared at the ceiling as she did everyday since she got here.

_Nobody even cares. _

_No one has come for me. _

_I was just a tool. _

_They used me._

_I didn't matter. _

_Zetsu was right. _

_I'll show those traitors they used the wrong gal. _


End file.
